Kergil
— Kat is loyal to Vergil to the point of near-worship because he once saved her from abuse and gave her a purpose. }} Kergil is the het ship between Vergil and Kat from the Devil May Cry fandom. Canon The Chronicles of Vergil Vergil grew curious about seeing Kat's astral form traversing Limbo and followed her, finding Kat in a cell being tortured by her demonic foster parents both in Limbo and the real world. He slew them, freeing Kat who, in return, helped Vergil travel to Hellfire Prison in Limbo while she was escorted by police in the real world. After she was attacked by the demonic prison guards, Vergil jumps to Kat's defense, telling her to run, who instead leaves her body in favor of traveling in her astral form. After the demon is slain, Kat insists the two are a team and gives Vergil an idea of how to find Dante. The two travel to the Limbo side of the prison control room, a live brain. Vergil tells Kat to get back to her body and leave him to it alone and again she refuses, instead connecting to the brain. The two find recent images of Dante before Kat's mind is invaded by Hellfire. Knowing she's weakening, Vergil suggests she return to her body. Kat replies that she can't, as Hellfire is holding her spirit there. She, in turn, suggests that Vergil leaves while he can to which he insists he won't leave without her, because they are a team. Vergil kisses her, allowing the both of them to leave Limbo together. Unfortunately, Kat is still being tormented by Hellfire, and she collapses in his arms. Vergil responds by activating his devil trigger and killing every demon in sight. Kat wakes as the demon spirits merge into the true form of Onyx. The demon being too powerful for the both of them, Vergil and Kat are forced to flee through a portal they create. Back in the real world, Kat insists on helping Vergil find Dante since he is now too notorious to move freely on his own. Vergil agrees but feels that he puts Kat in danger and erases both of their memories. DmC Devil May Cry Hints of the two's previous relationship can be found throughout the game. Beginning when Vergil, Dante, and Kat travel to Paradise to restore Dante's memories. After Dante is teleported to Limbo, Kat voices her concerns as to whether Dante will join The Order. Vergil dismisses these, stating, “He's raw, just like you were when I first found you.” Kat later explains while taking out the cameras that Vergil taught her a few things in demonology and occultism to help her focus on something other than her trauma. When she is taken hostage by SWAT and turned over to Mundus, she calls out to Vergil, leading Mundus to believe that Vergil still cared for her as he tries to use Kat as a bargaining chip for Dante. After Dante beats Vergil in their fight, his demon side takes over him and he tries to finish off his brother. Kat begs Dante to stop and leave him alive, and he does, allowing Vergil to escape to Limbo. Vergil's Downfall After Dante defects Vergil, Vergil is left weak, broken and betrayed. He falls into Hell, falling even farther again. A man looking like him tells him he's failed and what would Vergil do if he had another chance to change the past? He shows Vergil his own heart with three holes in it. Vergil sees flashbacks of Kat from DmC Devil May Cry. He wonders where he is when he sees Kat. Kat tells him to stay back as a large demon charges. As the demon chases Kat, she pleads to Vergil help her. Vergil thinks for a moment before, saying, “Kat! I'm coming!” As he goes after her, he's suddenly blocked and must fight off other demons. He hears Kat call out to him, wondering where he is. He soon reaches Kat and the large demon. Vergil yells, “Over here!” getting the attention of the demon, allowing Kat to run into a portal. Through the portal, he again hears Kat, screaming for something to get away from her. Vergil barges through a door as Kat is lifted into the air by another large demon. Upon seeing Vergil, the demon drops her and runs off. Kat lays on the floor as Vergil runs to her, asking if she's ok. Suddenly she stands up and her voice changes to a more calm tone, “I'm fine. But you're dead. It's funny you had to die to understand humanity.” Vergil responds, “I rescued you from demons, remember? Gave you a home... a reason to live.” Kat quips back how with Vergil had used her and betrayed her. Kat goes on how Dante, Vergil's brother, is a “real man.” She continues saying how weak and pitiful Vergil is, and how he'll never be half the man Dante is. Vergil says nothing, only stares. Kat turns into a demon and proceeds to attack Vergil. Vergil quickly strikes her down. Vergil goes back to where the man who looks like him is. The heart with three holes closes to two. “I killed her.” he tells the man. Quotes Fanon Despite being the more prevalent ship in the game, very few people ship the two together. This could be because Vergil gradually loses his humanity throughout the game, shutting Kat out. Fandom FAN FICTION :Vergil/Kat on FanFiction.Net :Kat/Vergil on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR :